


Caught you skinny dipping (deep inside my head)

by Doodsxd



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling, Little Mix (Band)
Genre: Aurora Sinistra knows too much, F/F, Felix Felicis, Getting Together, Headgirl Perrie Edwards, Mother Hen Jesy Nelson, Mutual Pining, Pining, Plotting friends, Quidditch player Jade Thirlwall, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 22:26:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21005150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doodsxd/pseuds/Doodsxd
Summary: “How can somebody be that hot, honestly.” Jade threw her arm over her eyes as if it was all too much for her. “I can’t even look. It’s like looking directly at the sunshine. In a tropical country, where it shines brighter.”Jesy chuckled. “Why don’t you just go talk to her?” She asked. “You know, like a normal person.”Jade groaned again. “I’ll end up swallowing my tongue before I can say a word.” The sixteen-year-old moped. “She’s too hot. Besides, you know, not everybody gets to be lucky enough to find their soulmate within the first month of school, OK?” She said, sitting up to look at her friends accusingly. Perrie was just to her side, in gym clothes, stretching. Very deliciously so, if she could say herself.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [samanthamsouza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/samanthamsouza/gifts), [liquidsky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/liquidsky/gifts).

> Hullo :) 
> 
> This is a gift for samanthamsouza. We're at the same Creative Writing Group and this was the prompt she threw my way xD I'm not entirely sure I got it right, I'm not used to RPF, but I hope yall (and her) like it :3 I had fun writing it. 
> 
> Thanks for liquidsky for being the quickest beta ever. 
> 
> Thank you two for taking me somewhat out of my comfort zone. 
> 
> Title from "Floating" By Alina Baraz and Khalid.

Caught you skinny dipping (deep inside my head) 

_ By Doodsxd _

  


“Oh my GOD.” Jade groaned while laying her head on Jesy’s lap at the Slytherin bleachers. Her friend never raised her eyes from the book she had floating beside her, but she did lift her notebook so Jade could be the drama queen that she was. She was nice like that. 

“What is it this time?” Leigh-Anne, sitting beside them, asked with a smirk. They all knew what it was. It was the reason they were always there, every Thursday after Transfiguration class. It was why they did many things, actually - all for Jade’s benefit. Not that they minded, her and Jesy. It was pretty amusing to watch her antics. 

“How can somebody be that hot, honestly.” Jade threw her arm over her eyes as if it was all too much for her. “I can’t even look. It’s like looking directly at the sunshine. In a tropical country, where it shines brighter.” 

Jesy chuckled. “Why don’t you just go _ talk _ to her?” She asked. “You know, like a normal person.” 

Jade groaned again. “I’ll end up swallowing my tongue before I can say a word.” The sixteen-year-old moped. “She’s too hot. Besides, you know, not everybody gets to be lucky enough to find their soulmate within the first month of school, OK?” She said, sitting up to look at her friends accusingly. Perrie was just to her side, in gym clothes, stretching. Very deliciously so, if she could say herself. 

Leigh-Anne just rolled her eyes, smiling fondly. “Jade. Go _ talk _ to her.” 

“I can’t!” The girl threw her arms up. “She is _ everything _ . She’s a straight-E student, she’s a head-girl,” Jade listed. “She has _ interests _ and _ hobbies. _ All I do is throw a ball inside a ring every once in a while.” Was her lament. 

Jesy let her fingers thread motherly through Jade’s hair. “You’re pretty, you’re a good student and sitting on a broom for that long gave you a great ass.” She pointed out. “You’re just as wonderful as she is.” 

“And you should definitely talk to her.” Leigh-Anne contributed. 

Jade pouted and groaned as she laid her head back on Jesy’s lap without another word. 

She and Leigh-Anne exchanged looks, and an idea bloomed into her mind. 

“I know just the person we should see.” 


	2. Chapter Two

Roxanne Weasley was, at minimum, a wildfire. Of course, everyone knew that, being daughter to no one less than George Weasley. She was bound to be a troublemaker from the get-go, and Jesy heard how McGonagal had choked on her pumpkin juice when the Sorting Hat had announced her. 

And she was just what they needed right now. 

The Gryffindor’s common room was… weird. Weird because, despite not being underground like Slytherin’s was, it still looked hot, and enclosing. Like a hearth. As they entered it and spotted the fiery red hair by the corner of the room, she wondered if all Gryffindor’s liked that. 

“Vic said you were looking for me.” Roxanne spoke as soon as her eyes laid on the trio. She looked like the Godfather she seemed to be, with all of her dad’s resources at her fingertips. “How can I help you girls in this delightful evening?” 

Since Jade was too much of a coward to speak, Jesy did the honors. “We need something… very special, from you.” She spoke, and Roxanne’s eyebrows lifted as she leaned forward. 

“Is that so?” The red-headed girl hummed. “How special are we talking about?” 

“Felix Felicis.” She announced firmly. 

Roxanne whistled. “Very special indeed.” She agreed, standing up. “It’s gonna cost you.” 

“It’s not a problem.” Jade finally gathered the courage to speak for herself. Jesy felt a little warmth in her stomach, proud of her friend. 

Weasley clicked her tongue and nodded. “Follow me.” 

She guided them upstairs, to the girl’s dormitory - and, while they were going up, Perrie was coming down on her gym clothes. She ran laps around the lake when she was a little extra stressed, Jade knew. A muggle habit that she couldn’t help but find adorable on a pureblood like her. 

When she looked up, she saw Roxanne smirking at her, which made her blush, and, at the same time, push her chin up, her chest forward. Daring her to say anything about it. Roxanne just chuckled and resumed their way up. 

The girl’s bed and surroundings were a mess, a sharp contrast to the organization of her trunk. Rolls upon rolls of potions, mixtures, devices, neatly stacked in there, ready for a quick sell, but heavily protected by wards. Jade couldn’t help but wonder what would happen if someone that wasn’t Roxanne touched that trunk. 

“Here. I have just what you need.” She pulled the vial filled with yellow liquid from there. “It’ll be thirteen galleons. First buy always gets a discount.” She winked. 

Jade pulled her bag and gave her the money as she gave her the potion. She stared at it as Jesy and Roxanne exchanged a significant look. 

“Five drops, no more than that, Thirwall.” Weasley warned her, then smiled. “I hope you get what you’re looking for.” 

Jade nodded, staring at the potion. Her only hope. “I hope I get it, too.” 


	3. Chapter Three

Friday was Astronomy night, which meant midnight classes. Which meant Jade got to watch Perrie as she serenely bent over a bit to fit her eye on the telescope’s lense. Which meant her shirt would shift up, just a bit, and her back dimples - fuck her life, the girl had  _ back dimples _ \- would peek through to the open air. When her skin shivered, Jade had to turn away. 

“Would you lend me a quill?” Leigh-Anne asked her, and Jade reached into her bag.

“It’s my favorite one. Be careful.” She asked and her friend rolled her eyes, but nodded. 

Professor Sinistra almost lost her patience with Jade twice, but she couldn’t help it. The woman left her with a warning at the end of class, but she offered Jade a resigned smile. 

“She is a good girl.” The professor told her, without actually spelling names there. It wasn’t necessary. “But you have to solve this mess before your grades drop. Understand me?” 

The girl flushed and nodded. “I will. Thank you, professor.” She answered and hurried outside, where Jesy and Leigh-Anne waited. 

They rushed back to the Slytherin common room. 

“You should test the potion.” Jesy reminded Jade as she finished braiding her hair, already on her pajamas. 

She flushed. “But what if… what if it forces her into liking a  _ girl? _ I mean-” Jade bit her lower lip. “I don’t even know if she’s into girls at all. She could be straight for all I know.” 

“This is Felix Felicis, not Amortentia.” Jesy tried to assuage her fear. “The potion can’t force her into doing something she’s not already inclined to do, you know that. It’ll only place you at the right spot at the right time.” 

Jade still looked uncertain. “But what if-”

“Oh-oh.” Leigh-Anne interrupted her, looking sheepish. “You should definitely test the potion out, cause I lost your quill.” She looked at Jade. “I’m so, so sorry.” 

Jade just huffed. She had bigger stuff on her mind. “It’s OK. Good opportunity to test if Weasley isn’t full shit.” The girl took he vial from her bag, looking at it for a moment. 

“Here goes nothing.” She stared at both of her friends and dropped the tell-tale five drops of Felix Felicis into her mouth. 

They waited a few minutes. “Are you feeling anything?” Leigh-Anne asked her, looking like she was expecting fireworks to come out of her mouth or something. 

Jade shrugged. “Nothing.”

“You should go look for your quill anyway.” Jesy handed her her robe, fluffy and warm. “The potion might kick in on the way.” 

Jade sighed, but nodded. “Sure, sure.” She dressed the robe and walked out, slowly, feeling very defeated. She would never be on Perrie’s league, and had just lost her favorite quill, not to mention the talk with Professor Sinistra. While none of that was the end of the world, it was not pleasant either. 

She walked lost in her thoughts back to the Astronomy Tower, and only noticed that there was someone else there when she found her quill on the floor next to that someone. 

Perrie. 

The girl was just there, still on her uniform, sitting on the floor. She was propped in one arm, long legs going for miles, stretched in front of her, and her other hand had a cigarette between her fingers. 

_ Trimmed index and middle finger nails. Good sign.  _

“Oh. Hey.” She looked so calm, always so calm. Jade moved her tongue, but no sound came from her throat. At least she didn’t swallow it.  _ Yet _ . 

But Perrie was still waiting. Of course. An explanation for why she was there at one a.m., in her pajamas, nonetheless. 

“Hi.” Jade forced out of her mouth. “Quill.” 

“What?”

“The quill. I came for the quill.” She walked quickly to grab it from where it was, beside the other girl’s hand. “It’s my favorite.” 

“Oh.” Perrie answered, a twinkle of a smile dancing in her eyes. She always looked like she knew something, something very amusing, that nobody else did. “It’s Jade, right?” 

Jade flushed. She knew her  _ name? _ “Uh. Yeah.” 

“Want a drag?” Perrie offered the other girl, looking relaxed. Friendly. “I’d offer you another one, but this is my last.” 

“Hm.” Jade pondered. Sat down beside Perrie. “I don’t mind. I just never smoked before.” She admitted. 

“It’s a magical cigarette.” She explained, handing it to Jade. “Comes off as something between a normal cigarette and pot. It’s a nice, mild buzz.” Her smile was encouraging. “Try it.” 

The cigarette was already halfway done. Jade stared at it before bringing it to her lips - the same place Perrie had had hers just before, oh God, - and breathed it in. 

“Yes, like that, nice and easy. Now hold it in for a bit, and then let it go.” Perrie told her, watching with a lazy smile. 

It went in with a bit of a burn, but nothing much. Jade took a couple of drags before giving it back to Perrie, waiting for her body to take the hit. Trying to push down the worry over mixing an unknown substance with the potion she had already taken. 

“Never pegged you as someone who’d smoke anything.” She blurted out, flushing at the surprised, amused smile Perrie threw her way. 

“I don’t do it much.” The other girl admitted, flicking off the ash with a light tap of her finger before taking another drag. “Only when the stress gets too much.” 

“You run, too, right?” Why the fuck couldn’t she just keep her stupid mouth  _ shut? _ she thought desperately. “When you’re stressed.” 

Perrie studied her face, the same maddening smirk playing on her lips. “Someone has been watching.” She bit her own lower lip, eyes trained on Jade’s face. Interested. Then her gaze trailed down as she bit her lip. “To be honest, I’ve been watching you, too.” 

“Yeah?” Jade’s eyes were wide. Her brain stuttered to a halt. 

She took another drag, shifted closer. “Well. Yeah.” Perrie admitted with a shrug. “Hard not to watch when you’re kicking our asses in style in the Quidditch pitch.” 

The girl chuckled. “Well. Gryffindor isn’t going that well this year.” She admitted politely. “And I have to do what I have to do for my team, I guess.” 

“That you do.” Perrie winked. 

They sat in silence for a bit, the cigarette going back and forth between them. 

“It’s the last drag.” The Gryffindor announced, cigarette nub between her fingers. “Shotgun?” 

“What?” Jade asked, confused. Perrie just chuckled. 

“Here, like this.” She was suddenly  _ straddling _ Jade’s legs, standing way too close. “Open your lips, like that. Now, when I breathe out, you breathe in.” The girl instructed before taking the last drag from the cigarette. 

Her lips were less than an inch from Jade’s. Perrie looked Jade right in her eyes while she savoured the smoke in her lungs, and then breathed out, right into Jade’s mouth, as she breathed it all in. Smoke, breath; their lips briefly brushed and Jade was sure the luck Felix Felicis brought had to be over already, because she was going to  _ die _ right there. 

Perrie watched as she, too, held the smoke inside for a few beats before letting it out. She had a smile on, blue eyes going from Jade’s eyes to her mouth until the other girl couldn’t take it anymore, and captured her crush’s lips with hers. 

It was a dam breaking over them. Jade shifted her weight so she could free her hands, letting them rest on Perrie’s waist as the other girl raked her fingertips over Jade’s scalp, the back of her neck, her shoulders. The kiss was scorching, and there was more tension there than just Jade’s solo crush. And as Perrie’s hands came down to her back, her waist, the sides of her breasts, she felt like the goddamn luckiest girl to ever live. 

Perrie eyed her in questioning, and, whatever it was, Jade nodded her yes, just to feel the other girl’s hands on her. Perrie smiled and cupped the Slytherin’s breasts with her hands, making Jade moan. She squeezed Perrie’s ass and the blonde made a sound that went straight between her legs. 

“Next time I’ll take my time with you,” Perrie whispered in her ear, hand finding her way into Jade’s panties and  _ oh fuck, fuck- _ “Now I just gotta touch you.” She was breathing hard. “That OK?” 

And what could she say? Jade just nodded her head yes, dumbstruck by what was happening. That all felt rushed, a little too fast, and  _ exactly _ what she needed. 

Those deft fingers found Jade’s clitoris in a minute, and Perrie was exceptionally observant, quickly finding a combination of rhythm, pressure and direction that worked for Jade. She kept kissing the Slytherin’s neck, whispering things that Jade couldn’t fully make in her dazed state of blood rushing south, but it didn’t matter: it was  _ Perrie _ whispering sweet nothings to her, and that piece of knowledge was quite enough to get her going. 

It was embarrassingly short-lived, that moment between them, because Jade was so tightly strung with sexual tension from the very get-go that it took her no time to come, Perrie’s hand only stopping when her head fell on the other girl’s shoulder, showing she was done for. 

Or, she thought she was - right up to the moment when Perrie brought her hand up, still glistening with Jade’s wetness, and licked her fingers, eyes locked on hers. And yeah, oh fuck. That was it. She was dreaming, for sure. 

“Oh my God,” Jade was slow to react, but when she did, she pushed Perrie gently off of her lap, making her chuckle as the Gryffindor fought her panties off. Perrie was just as wet as Jade was, and soon enough she made her head fit underneath the girl’s skirt, giving her one long lick with the flat of her tongue. 

Perrie wasn’t chuckling anymore, her cheeks stained red, her lip stuck between her teeth as she moaned. Jade’s short nails scratched the insides of her thighs, making her hiss; it didn’t seem at all discouraging. 

“You’re so pretty, oh  _ fuck- _ ” Perrie kept talking, so talkative, while Jade couldn’t stammer a word even when she didn’t have her mouth so busy, she loved it with all her might, “So pretty, kept watching you during Quidditch training every fucking Thursday, those shorts make your ass look  _ impossible- _ ” Every word made her try something a bit different, just to test out, but, same as Perrie, Jade was quick to find what worked and stuck to that, constant and intense. Not that she was one hundred percent sure of what she was doing, but Perrie seemed to like it alright, seeing how her eyes rolled back and all. 

Soon enough the other girl put her hand over Jade’s head and held her in place as her hips shifted, up and down, chasing her orgasm against Jade’s flat tongue. It was the hottest thing ever, knowing that she had been the one to do that, to make Perrie lose control like that, chase her pleasure without any thought of restraint or composure. 

Perrie finally cried out and shifted away from Jade, seeming to prefer to ride it out without being touched, perhaps too sensitive for that. Jade just watched, licking her lips at the sight of the other girl rubbing her thighs together, lip still bitten, eyes shut as she moaned and twitched. That image, Jade knew, would haunt her to her grave. 

Jade gently cast a cleaning spell on both of them and put Perrie’s underwear back on her, laying beside her afterwards. Perrie beamed at her as if she was the best thing under the sun, and Jade couldn’t help but lose her breath, lean down, kiss her. 

“While I am happy you two worked it out,” They heard a voice, and both girls jumped, looking at the professor standing at the door. “I am also obligated to inform you that it’s past curfew, and you should both be in bed right now.” 

Jade jumped and helped Perrie up, as the girl was - fuck, that was so hot - still wobbly on the knees. “Yes, professor.” She promptly said, looking sorry and sheepish and embarrassed, just as she felt. 

“I won’t give you detention this time,” Sinistra informed them, barely hiding a smug grin. “But this can’t happen again. Understand?” 

“Perfectly.” Perrie answered, her lips twitching as well. 

They walked down the stairs and a couple of corridors before falling into a fit of hysterical laughter, leaning against the stone wall. 

As it died down, Perrie shifted up and fixed her uniform, looking at Jade. She leaned down, kissing the Slytherin’s breath away once more. 

“See you around?” She asked, casually, and Jade could just smile and nod, once again dumbstruck, as she suspected she would always be around Perrie. 

The Gryffindor simply smiled back and walked away, her ass swaying deliciously underneath her skirt. Ass that Jade had on her hands not long ago. 

As she stood up, something poked her in the ass. Her favorite quill, that she had totally forgotten about, was stuck to her pajama bottoms, clinging to the fabric like a lifeline. 

She grinned. 

Felix Felicis, 1; bad luck, 0. 


	4. Chapter Four

Of course, on the following day, Jade woke up freaking out. 

“What if the potion did it all?” She asked Leigh-Anne, who was fixing her hair while Jesy took a shower. 

“It’s not amortentia.” She repeated her girlfriend’s words from the day before.

“Yeah, but it’s  _ Felix Felicis. _ It can make almost anything happen.” Jade whined. Oh God, had she magically  _ forced _ someone into having sex with her? She couldn’t breathe, oh God, Merlin, she couldn’t  _ breathe _ , she couldn’t-

“The potion was bullshit.” Jesy’s guilty voice came from the shower stall. She got out of it wrapped on her towel, catching Jade’s attention. 

“What?” 

“The potion was bullshit.” Jesy repeated. “I talked to Roxanne beforehand. The potion was a mild calming draught, nothing more than that.” 

“But-” She shook her head, at loss. “My quill?” 

“I left it behind on purpose.” Leigh-Anne offered her a sheepish smile. “Roxanne told us that Perrie sometimes goes out to smoke at the Astronomy tower, so she insisted for her to go last night. So you two would meet there.” 

Jade couldn’t believe it. She flushed harder, hands over her face. “Oh hell. What the hell.” 

Jesy’s hand came to rest on her shoulder. “We thought you two only needed a push. Apparently she had been sighing over you all around Gryffindor too, and Roxanne got fed up with it.” 

Hope fluttered in her chest, a hummingbird fluttering wildly. Perrie liked her. Perrie  _ really liked her _ . 

Leigh-Anne barked a laugh as Jade just stood up and ran. 

She wasn’t completely aware of where she was going until she was in the Great Hall, searching for a particular blonde head amongst the Gryffindor’s at the table. Once she found her, Jade made a beeline towards the other girl, who, to her eternal relief, opened a big, soft smile as soon as she laid eyes on her. 

“Jade,” She stood up and put her arms around Jade’s neck, placing peck on her lips that stupidly enough, made her heart skip. That was all actually happening. “Are you OK?” Perrie asked then, looking sort of worried. “Did I… am I overstepping?” 

“No.” Jade answered firmly, placing her hands on Perrie’s waist before she could take a step back. “No. I just-” The girl fumbled with words, let her head on the warm skin of Perrie’s shoulder, breathing her in. Feeling more settled after that. “My friends pretended to give me Felix Felicis yesterday.” 

Realization dawned on Perrie’s face. “But they didn’t.” 

Jade shook her head. 

“And you thought what happened yesterday was due to the potion?” She concluded, a small smile on her lips. 

Jade nodded, feeling embarrassed, to which Perrie answered with another peck on her lips, peach lip gloss tasting incredibly sweet first thing in the morning. 

“I thought Roxanne had set us up.” Perrie confessed with a small smile. “She insisted so much that I should go for a fag that I ended up going. And then you arrived at the excuse of a quill and I thought, well… Roxanne must have talked to her. It’s all set.” The girl flushed. “Guess, since you knew nothing of it, I may have been too straightforward with it all.” 

Jade could only smile back. “It was perfect.” She assured the other girl. “We should, you know. Go on a date sometime. But it was perfect.” And her heart was ready to burst at the answering smile.

They exchanged another kiss, and then Jade’s traitor stomach rumbled, reminding her that she hadn’t eaten yet, and she should probably go back to her table. Especially since she knew Perrie would be there after, a smile on her lips, waiting for her. 

“See you soon?” She asked Perrie, who grinned. 

“I’ll be watching you while you train.” The girl grinned smugly. “Gotta be there to cheer my girl up, don’t I?” And it seemed she knew exactly how strong the shiver that went up Jade’s back with those words was. 

“Your house mates may not be all that keen on you rooting for a player of the Slytherin team.” She reminded the other girl. 

Perrie just shrugged. “If they can’t win because I’m cheering for you, then they don’t deserve the trophy.” She decided with a wink. 

Jade couldn’t wipe the grin from her face as she walked back to her table, sitting beside Leigh-Anne and in front of Jesy. 

“Told you.” Jesy said before hiding her smirk behind her cup of coffee. 

Jade just narrowed her eyes. “You’re a traitor and I hate you.” 

“Too bad.” Jesy smiled openly. “Because if you liked me, I may tell you that you forgot your Charms homework on your bedside table, and you have just about enough time to grab this sandwich I made you, run to the dungeons and then back to Flitwick’s class.”

“Oh shit,” Jade didn’t think twice, grabbing said sandwich and kissing Jesy on the cheek before running on. 

“Wait! I forgot my quill again, I’m coming with you!” Leigh-Anne pecked Jesy on the lips and went after Jade, chuckling all the way to her friend. 

Jesy kept on peacefully finishing her cup of coffee when she felt someone settle beside her on the table. 

“Hey, Nelson.” It was Roxanne. Jesy turned to look at her. 

“Hi, Weasley.” She smiled, but always with a catch. Roxanne was mobster material. There was always a catch when she talked to anyone, which made Jesy slightly worried. “What brings you to our humble table?” 

“I got what you asked me.” She said, taking the little parcel from her cloak’s inner pocket. “Size N ½, right?” 

“Yes.” Jesy opened, looked inside. “And the charm?” 

“Had to ask my dad, but it’s working.” She assured the other girl. Let a beat pass between her. “She’s gonna love it.” 

Jesy smiled, taking the engagement ring into her hands, looking at it intently. She wasn’t in a rush, no, but she had found her perfect person. She had known it from the very beginning. Why delay happiness, after all?

“I hope she will.” Jesy smiled back at Roxanne, handing her the money. Roxanne shook her head. 

“It’s on the house. It was your ring, after all, I just re-sized it.” The Gryffindor winked. “Just make sure to invite me to the wedding.” 

“ _ If _ there is a wedding.” She corrected the red-head, heart jumping wrong at the possibility. But she had to be realistic. There were hundreds of reasons for Leigh-Anne to say no, and all of them were good. 

“She’d be a fool not to take it. Trust me.” Roxanne chuckled, already walking away. “You people have to understand, I’m always right.” 

“Right.” Jesy rolled her eyes. 

“I was right about Jade and Perrie, wasn’t I?” She looked as smug as ever, but Jesy couldn’t even complain. She just smiled, watching as Perrie sported the same goofy smile on her lips as Jade had. She couldn’t be happier for them both. 

“You’re a real matchmaker, Roxanne Weasley.” 

Roxanne turned and grinned to herself, the vial of Felix Felicis missing another five drops, hidden on her sleeve. 

“Yeah. That I am.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
